fanfiction_sonic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmonic Chaos Chronicles: The Game
A PC/ MAC released to 250 lucky gamers based off of the Harmonic Chaos Chronicles series by sonicfan0987 making a no profit due to the nature of the game. Story and Gameplay The story follows the books 1-16 respectively through a full Story Mode with save features or players can tackle them in their desired order with Book Select mode that offers no save feature. The game is a live action RPG with the player starting off with Rage and Sonic in the party against The Egg Flyer both characters at Level 50. After the battle following the story Rage will be teleported to Equestria and he will also be set then to Level 10. The initial party will consist of Rage and Twilight Sparkle with the rest of the mane 6 joining not long after. Other characters can be unlocked through story sequences and other requirements. Like in most RPGs only 4 party members are allowed with Rage being static and cannot be swapped out but he does not have to be the players character. Like in Chrono Trigger party can be changed in certain locations or when the player is in either Ponyville Library or Twilights Castle (later on) in Ponyville, Canterlot Castle in Canterlot, or The Crystal Palace in The Crystal Empire, or during certain events. The game took about 64 hours to complete and 100 to obtain all characters, items and obtain secret ending. Characters and attributes Story Characters Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog/(Prince) Burning Rage Rage as mentioned is special and really will start at level 10. Rage's abilities focus around his vast arsenal of Chaos Powers. his Chaos Powers will use MP like his normal magic will. he also will have his Blade of Chaos as a weapon. He has High HP and MP along with High speed but lacks in magic defense and luck. Twilight will begin at Level 10 and will focus on magic casting. she will have high MP and high magic attack and defense as well as high proficiency in magic powers for both attack and defense Rainbow Dash will start at Level 15 and focused of quick but powerful combos. with mid HP and low MP she will hold mid strength and the highest attack speed in the game allowing for swift combos Applejack starting at level 18 will use ranged attacks with high HP low MP and hit % but a high critical rate of 90.3% and a high critical multiplier of 15x will prove useful if she hits Pinkie Pie will be about surprising the enemy starting at level 20 she has high movement speed second to Rainbow Dash with moderate attacks and one MP using ability that fires her trademark party cannon Rarity will be at level 25 and will focus on negative status effects to the enemy with mid HP and MP and spells like sleep, confuse, and blind she will never attack only apply status effects. Fluttershy will start at level 25 and have High HP and medium MP with healing as her move focus. she will heal allies and attack occasionally. she is also scared easy and will run around a lot Christain The Hedgehog Christain beginning at Level 35 is unlocked after his change in book 5 and his HP/MP is moderate and he focuses on attacking with magic infused attacks based on darkness and light Unlockable Characters Icezer Chaotic Icezer can be unlocked through a side quest related to his death in the sixth book with a move set based on ice magic and healing Begins at Level 35 Xage Chaotic Xage in unlocked after the "New Freedom Fighters; Equestria and Mobius" side quest from "The New Freedom Fighters" faction side quest line with moves based on strong yet slow attacks begins at Level 50 Princess Celestia Celestia can be Unlocked once all seven parts of The Tree of Harmony are found through the world of Equestria with a move set based on overwhelming multiple opponents with powerful spells begins at Level 80 Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon Both are unlocked through the "Nightmares of a Princess" side quest line and both are alike in moves but their stats and behavior are different Chaotix the Wolf The Chaos Guardian Master can be unlocked when all 100 shards of Chaos are found. Chaotix is a powerful fighter with High HP and MP with powerful moves but he starts low at level 20 and takes a massive amount of EXP to level up Lunar Relic Lunar Relic a unicorn can be obtained from the side quest "Mysterious Artifacts" and is a Level 65 static character with an arsenal of high MP cost abilities for a Damage over time effect. Reviews for the 250 players who got a copy of the fan game gave positive reviews about enjoyable gameplay, graphics and loveable characters. Some of the people had bad thoughts of Rage being Overpowered in the story on fanfiction.net but said that his power was fairly balanced in the game. some of the reviews are posted here and all name information is withheld as the reviewer asked to remain anonymous. "The game was very well designed for a two man development team. The game's Kingdom Heart's like combat system allowed for some pretty cool visuals. The computer controlled party members tended to take more time using support magic over attacking leaving me to most of the work. Playing as Rage is fun in its own way but it was a real thrill to be able to take the roll of others like Twilight or even the unlockable Princess Celestia!" --Review about the combat system "When I was offered to try it I was hesitant it would be a horrible game where Rage made everything too easy being overpowered in the stories. However when I gave it a try I was surprised to see how well he was balanced. he was a great character and the game was much more enjoyable to play then reading the stories it was based off of." --comments on Rage "The characters were well voiced for a handful of friends pulled together from a small town! sure they may not have sounded exactly like the My Little Pony characters but they were well done! The amazing acting made for very emotional, epic and overall engaging gameplay and cutscenes!" --comment on the small voice acting team "I loved the variety of abilities and character types that were available to me. There was a character type for everything! Healing? check. Quick furious combos? check. strong and slow attacks? check. Negative status effects? check. a little of each? Check. Every Character's moves fitted well with their personality too! Fluttershy not wanting to fight would rather sit back and heal. Rarity not wanting ot get her 'hooves' dirty afflicting negative status to foes. Twilight attacking with magic and Rage using his plethora of Chaos based powers made for great combat!" --review on character architects "The story follows the fanfiction series spot on! the extra side quests for more depth into some of the lesser important plots in the stories. Adding the games visuals made the story a lot more enjoyable to understand." -comment on the story "The world design was great and spot on! Twilight's Castle, The Chaos Real, Equestria, Mobius all of it just wow! Sonicfan did great on making the scenery match to its cartoon or game equivalent! Equestria was beautiful! and Mobius was great as well with the planet having no official map the one made for the game was a good way to mix different aspects from different Sonic games from Unleashed to Shadow the Hedgehog the world was done well. The Chaos Dimension could have been a little better, some of the glows were a little sore on the eyes but it was reasonable. As for the dark worlds a little to much purple man." -review on level design "The Dark Spawns were a great variation to common enemies. Like Heartless from Kingdom Hearts they had a large variety with different abilities and behavior. The character enemies were great to! having to fight Nix as Ultima Chaos Rage was great with the scenery changing as you hit Nix into things or the other way around. Amazing!" -review on enemy design "I found it amazing how Sonicfan was able to mix music from different games and game types along with some of his own and get it to work! Rage's theme of Open Your Heart was great since the song alone is but things like Nix's theme an original organ piece made by Sonicfan was simply perfect. with music from Kingdom Hearts, Metal Gear Rising, Sonic and even Bleach the soundtrack was interesting and different." -comments on music selection Developers The development team is made of different friends of Sonicfan0987 and while he himself did all of the design along with his best friend Ben Henderson the voice acting was made up of others including his own brothers. Main programmer: Sonicfan0987 (Joseph) Programming Level Design: Joseph Nelson,Ben Henderson Battle System: Joseph Nelson,Ben Henderson Character design: Joseph Nelson,Ben Henderson Cutscene design: Joseph Nelson,Ben Henderson Enemy Design: Joseph Nelson,Ben Henderson Enemy AI: Joseph Nelson,Ben Henderson AI: Joseph Nelson,Ben Henderson Character Voices Rage the hedgehog/Prince Burning Rage: Joseph Nelson Twilight Sparkle: Rahjia Peterson Fluttershy: Natalie Henders Rainbow Dash: Elyssa Fuller Applejack: Sraha Neilsen Rarity: Madison Wiscoviak Icezer: Andrew Nelson Xage: Sean Nelson Christain: Andrew Nelson Nix: Ben Henderson Celestia: Rahjia Peatersen Luna: Elyssa Fuller Chatoix: James Weeler Chrysalis: Saraha Neilsen Lunar Relic: Joseph Nelson Eclipse/Nighmare Eclipse: Jacob Calloway